I'm Staying for the Money, Right?
by RazorbladeKiss0397
Summary: Kiera moves to Gotham with her mom and brothers. She needs money to survive with her family, will this job be a onetime thing. Or will she finally let her real self out and stop being, "sane." This summary is sucky, because it is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit," what am I going to do now? I need a job that can pay me enough to pay for the rent. I kicked the empty can of beer that was beside me. I can't believe I've been in Gotham for only a while.

I moved from Texas with my family, my mom, older brother and little brother. My eldest brother and his fiancé stayed behind, he was always scared of actually doing something. Why did we leave Texas, well because of family that's why. Reason being my little brother finally graduated and turned 18, which my mom was able to divorce my father. How I hate him! Always mentally abusing us! Economically abusing us! Verbally abusing us! Practically driving us insane! I mean my mom had it worst, since she was little her parents would physically abuse as well as the other three I mentioned. We live with our grandma and grandpa, her parents, as well as my stupid father. I mean we love our grandparents, we found out the hard way they didn't really care about us. They rather have us gone and have our douchebag Uncles and Tia living with them or in this case visit. When they would make our grandparents sleep on the floor, their parents.

Enough about the ranting anyways long story short my only real family I have is my mom, older brother and little brother. I do not consider my eldest brother a brother; my other brothers get upset about it. My mom is a Saint; well not really, she has always been there for brothers and me. She gave us knowledge, because she is so smart. Taught us how to be manner able, as well as putting on a mask. I taught myself that when I was only six years old. My brothers and I can act like the nicest person you ever met, yet we might not even like you and only show are true colors when we are around each other. We blend in; we trick people and sometimes destroy them without them even realizing it. Now that is fun to see, especially if you do it to them mentally. Telling them these things when no one is around and then you see their brain crack right in front of you and they are never the same again. Ah yes, that makes me feel so good! For some reason we are always sad, we can be happy at times but still sad. How should I put it, "We have a feeling of longing, melancholy."

I am Kiera, my family is of European descendants and I am fourth generation American. I guess we just call ourselves Hispanics. I am four feet and eleven inches, my skin tone is white, to where people say I look dead. My hair is raven black, it goes half-way down my back and it's straight, I have chocolate brown eyes. I'm skinny, but not boney, well I have curves. Everyone would say I look like splitting image of my mom, almost like clone. She is a couple of inches taller than me, and has some meat on her for popping out four babies. Hey, she is all beauty to me. I'm 19 years old, and prefer to wear my hair down.

My older brother's name is Rodolfo which means famous wolf. Ironically he is kind of like a dog unlike me; people say I'm like a cat, Panther. He has long black hair like me that stops at his forearm; he always wears it in a low ponytail. He is five feet and three inches and skinny. He has the same skin tone as me and eye color. He can be very emotional at times but he can be really mean. He is very over protective of family like I am. The thing with him is he acts before he thinks, not good at all. He is 21 years old.

My little brother who is 18 years old name is Ciro meaning like the sun. He is five feet and six inches tall and has long hair that goes down to his forearm as well. His hair is dark brown to where it looks black but in the sunlight looks brown up close. He has the same skin tone as me and his eyes are brown mixed with light brown. He is a fluffy guy but it fits him because how tall he is, kind of looks like a football player without the muscles. He is a real goof ball when you get to know him, but he can be a total asshole! He is kind of like my twin, but he can be such a jerk. He also just wears his hair down; he doesn't even bother to brush it sometimes. He is always nice, to the people he likes. If he doesn't like you, he will straight up tell you, also he is a pyromaniac.

Rodolfo, Ciro and I all graduated from the same high school in Texas. That high school was an advance high school, so not only did you take high school classes but college classes as well. We graduated with our high school diploma and Associates Degree; we still want to continue college. Yeah, you have a bunch of smart geeks who can manipulate people and who are basically crazy. The good part is we know how to hide and control it. Enough about the background story let's get back to me in a dark alley way.

"I would do anything for money right now," I said to no one in particular. Looking at the dark alley way I'm standing, maybe I should have stayed as a tutor at my old high school and send them money. Too late for that I suppose. "Hey kid you want a job?" I looked to where the voice was coming from; it was a man with a hoody on. I slowly slid the pen into my hand I had hiding in my jacket sleeve. My mom always said to carry a pen or pencil in your hand just in case something happens. That and I'm not allowed to have a knife or play with them, because something about I'm going to kill someone. "Yeah," I told him, thinking of my surroundings to make sure nothing fishy happens. "Follow me," he said making a gesture with his head. "If you're going to do anything to harm me, I will kill you," I said to him in a serious tone. I never killed anyone before, I beat up my dad, but I didn't remember that everything had gone black from so much anger I had. The man snickered and said, "I understand kid. Just follow me okay." I followed him, until he walked into a door in an abandoned house. I waited out to listen if I can hear anything, "Damn, it's quiet." The man came out, "Come on kid, aren't you coming." I walked in, "Yes sir, I'm following," hearing him murmuring something about liking respect.

After some turns and going down stairs we made it to a dark room. I love dark places, I really don't like the light. "We got a volunteer boss," the man said with his deep voice, while walking to a man that was standing at the end of the old wooden table, with his back to us. In kind of high pitched voice the man with his back to us said, "Well, let's see if the person takes the job unlike those two other teenage boys." The man with his back still towards me called for the man in the hoody apparently his name is Dan. The man leaned to Dan and whispered something to him, 'huh,' I thought to myself I can always here what people are whispering. "Hey kid, come over here. The boss wants to tell you what the job is," Dan said to me with a smile. I walked towards him and he yanked a chair out from under the table, "sit," he commanded. Like a good little 'ol person I did what I was told. I sat with my left leg crossed, over my right leg, the way men usually sat.

The man that had his back to me turned around and said, "Alright this is the job," he said putting a white file on the table and staring at me waiting for an expression. My eyes got big for a second that went back to its normal size; I was shocked by the way he looked. He had dirty blond greasy hair that was shoulder length and died green, looks like it needed a touch up, but it did him some justice. He was wearing a purple suit with a green vest and he had makeup, or face paint. Yup, defiantly face paint you can smell the oils in it. His face had white paint, with black around his eyes, his green eyes, and red out lining his lips and scars. His scar was attached to the ends of mouth, making him look like he was always smiling. He is tall and lanky but hunched over like he was carrying a burden. When my eyes had gone back to its normal shape, I gave him a small relaxing smile. I never really smile accept with my family but I felt comfortable in this warehouse. "Okay," I said opening the file, "Can I just say, I personally like purple, as well as black, red but I favor silver jewelry." He just stared at me some more, "Are you making fun of me," he said with a stern voice that was almost threatening.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled more and laughed a little, "No, did you want me too? Sorry, I laughed, it's just your voice was so threatening and you had a serious face. I can't take things to serious." He just raised an eye brow as if you 'still haven't realized who I am.' I did the same thing, and then I remembered looking at the news every now and then, 'oh shit,' I thought to myself. "You're the Clown Prince," I said in a whisper yell while jumping in my seat. "You're the freaking Joker," I said in realization, "You are very creative, you just express yourself by painting the town with chaos and wearing the clothes you do. I'm Goth to express how I feel, not hardcore Goth, but nothing compared to what you do."

The Joker smiled and said, "Dan, I like her already. Hopefully you go through with the job. Where did you say you were from kid? I can kind of here an accent come out every now and then." I glanced at him and Dan, "I didn't, but I'm from Texas, the deep South." He looked at me in an intrigued way, Dan ended up asking, "You know how to cook Southern food? I like that little southern bell accent that comes out." I looked at him with a big smile, "Yup, cook and bake. I can cook other food besides Southern though." The Joker sat down and pulled the file between us on the table, "Okay so here it is I owe someone a favor and well I didn't feel like doing a little job like this. Any way, you need to kill this man tomorrow night," he told me picking up his picture. I was listening to him and reading the file, that's my home city. Is that a picture of his car, not it can't be him. I looked up at the picture and started laughing hysterically and crying. "I have to kill him," I asked after I had stopped laughing and crying, whipping the tear streaks off my face.

"Uhhh, yeah," the Joker said his tongue licking his lip. I sat there, "So that's how he got the money," I said to neither of the men. I looked at the pictures again, a good awhile I spent not seeing that face. Not seeing him. Mr. Suarez, Francisco Suarez. "What's he doing in my city," I practically hissed with lip curling up as I said it. "Well sweetheart, he's dealing drugs," the Joker said as if I was little four year old. I gave him a death stare, "I know that!" I was trying to control myself but I couldn't, I snapped. I stood up and grabbed the chair I was sitting on and hurled at the wall screaming in anger! Thank god Dan ducked in time because the chair ended up breaking. "I HATE YOU," I screamed enraged. I started walking around, "I was perfectly fine until I meet him. Well people always called me crazy but that's not the point. I had all my emotions locked up, but then my freshmen year I walked into his classroom! He would tell me things; compliment me, giving me attention I don't get. I have always been bullied since day one and abused since day one. So you know over time I fell for him, I loved him for basically about four years! He would make me happy and then make me sad, make me cry. He is the only one who knew how to use my emotions against me! And I hate emotions!"

I started taking deep breaths and continued my angry rant; I notice the Joker was leaning against a box with his head in his glove covered hand. Dan said in a confused way, "A teacher?" I looked at him pulling my hair, "YES A TEACHER!" I started walking around again, "You don't know how much I hated feeling these emotions. I never wanted to fall in love and I did! I HATED MYSELF! I hated him! I loved and hated him! Why did he choose me! He had been married so many times already! We never did anything; he promised I will never have to worry again. It wasn't till I started working at the school we started seeing each other. Sure we kissed, and he was helping me with my family problems. Giving me money to help my mom, and then I found out the only reason why he was doing that was to take my virginity away. He ripped my heart out and danced on it. When I found out that, I said 'no.' He ended the relationship like nothing, it turned out he kept in touch with his first wife. They practically hanged out all the time. We all know what that means! I don't even think he loved me, just wanted me for sex, because I had never been touched. Well, I should have notice by the way he was trying to get me away from my family."

I stood there for a bit and started walking to where the Joker was at looking at me as if I was a new person. He looked too intrigued by me. "He was my first love, first kiss, first boyfriend and will be my first kill. I'll take that offer." The Joker started laughing, "You do realized you broke some more stuff." I looked around to see more broken chairs, the table flipped over on its side and the file papers scattered everywhere. I flipped the table right side up and started picking up the papers, "Sorry, I will clean up the mess." I heard his footsteps get close to me as I heard Dan sweeping up the broken chairs into a pile. "As much as I like the idea of having a good little minion, we need to finish talking about the job," he said and patted my head. "I hate it when people pat my head," I murmured.

When I stood up my nose was where his chest was, so close, I took a big step back and gave him the file. "As I was saying, show back up here tomorrow Dan will drive you to the place and I will give you the money when you come back." I gave him a smirk, "Sounds good to me," I said sticking my right hand out. He looked back and forth at my hand and at my face. He then took my hand I shook it firmly and looking in his eyes, "It will be a pleasure doing business with you." We put some distance between us, "So, does that mean I get to use some toys." He looked at me, "Toys?" I was watching him take off his gloves, "Yeah, you know knives." He then answered my questions, "That will be taken care of tomorrow, just make sure you get your ass here."

"One more thing, how much is the pay," I asked hoping it was enough money to pay the rent. "Five hundred," he said. I started making calculations in my head. A smile crept up on my face, "That's enough money to pay rent and buy a month's supply of groceries." I started walking to the way I came in fighting the urge to start dancing, "Well, I guess I'm out. See you both tomorrow." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the boss call out. "Yes," I asked him. "Uhh, what's your name," he asked with his eye brows furrow. "Kiera," I said waiting for approval to leave. He nodded his head giving me approval to leave. "Nice boots by the way," he added as I was going up the stairs. "Thanks boss," I yelled to him. I do love these boots there like combat boots, except they have a bunch of buckles and black leather on them, very comfortable. I bought two pairs of these bad boys. Time to get home, and call Rodolfo to let him know I'm okay.

She is an interesting kid, I can tell she is not right in the head, but she seems smart. "Dan," I called out as I licked my lip, "make sure she gets home safe." Dan looked at me with a curious expression. "I said go," I told him taking out knife to play with. "Alright I'm going," he said walking off.

I called Rodolfo when I was good distance away from the warehouse. I told him I got a job and we were going to pay the rent and buy groceries for a month. I didn't give him any details about the job, he would kill me. I stopped at a store to buy some incense, running low on them. I had a feeling I was being followed so two blocks away from the apartments I hid against a wall to see who was following me. It was freaking Dan. I saw him looking around trying to find where I went.

I walked to where that brown haired man was standing, "What the hell Dan," I asked. "Shit," he screamed, "don't fucking do that you scared me." I just stared at him, "Sorry, I tend to do that to people, so why you following me." We started moving close to a building to get out of the busy sidewalk, "The boss told me to make sure you got home safe." I gave him a confused look and he just shrugged. "Okay well stays some distance away from me," I told him giving him look. "Yeah, I understand you have brothers. Don't worry; I think it is weird how he told me to do this to."

"Oh your back and you brought food," I got up as Dan placed the Chinese food on the table. "Yeah, she got home safe, and this is her address and apartment number," he said handing me a piece of paper with the information written on it. He continued talking, "I knew you might ask later so I did it already."

I shoved the paper in my pant pocket. I licked my lip again, "Uhhh, did she do anything weird." Dan looked slurping his noodles, "Nothing weird really, except she went into this store and bought incense. I went in to the shop and asked a random person what she bought." Incense what the hell is that used for, don't people use that to relax or to 'get in the mood.' Isn't she a virgin, well whatever! I'll find out what she is all about. I picked up a picture of her 'ex' from the file; I wonder if she can actually go through with killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby," I said petting my beautiful black cat. Her name is Sasha, she hair color is the same as mine and she glowing yellow eyes. My family says she is just like me; I've had her for ten years now. She is Black Panther mix, when I adopted her they knew the mother was in-door/ out-door cat but they didn't who the father was. Funny enough there was an actual wild feline that was on the loose during the time. She still keeps growing; her body length is half the size of German Shepard. "Mommy is going to go do her first kill," I said to her. She gave a look of approval. We are definitely connected.

I walked into the same warehouse I did yesterday, ready for action. I wore my other pair of boots I still had put up; I'm using these to do my dirty job. I wore my Army camouflage pants I got at a military store in Texas, a black fitted long sleeved shirt tucked into my pants, with a black leather belt with studs sticking out. My pants were also tucked into my boots and I wore a solid black trench coat. I saved a lot of money to get that jacket, and it came all the way from Russia, it was worth it.

As I was about to go down the steps I thought about that song, 'New York, New York by Frank Sinatra.' I started singing the same note of the song as I was going down the stairs. "Da, da da, dada da, da, da, da, dada da. Start spreading the neeewsss. I'm killing today! I want to be a part of it," as I finally made to the last step I sang with all my might, "JOKER!" I started laughing as Dan cheered me on, "Woo, you have a good voice. Hey why didn't you use my name?" I walked to where the table was at and leaned against it, "Thank you, and because you're not the boss man."

I heard the nasally voice coming from a distance, "Nice singing kid, so you going through with it." I watched as he got closer he was holding some fabric that was folded, and was wearing his purple jacket. I didn't realize I smiled when I was able to see a good view of him. His long sleeves were folded up showing is pale white skin and he wasn't wearing his gloves either. "Yes, I'm going through with it," I said with an affirm answer. "Good," he said standing next to me and putting what he had in his hand on the table. I turned around as I heard him roll out the fabric. My eyes started to twinkle as my smile got bigger; I didn't even know I can smile this big. I picked up one of the knives with a black handle and the blade was nice and sharp. "Their beautiful," I said sliding my index finger across the blade. I accidentally pricked the end of finger and blood started forming on it. "I love the color of blood," I said putting the finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding. I didn't notice he was staring at me, "Mmm, sorry. How did you get the toys?"

"Uh, well the guy provided the money; I'm giving you some profit for doing the job. Of course I'm going to keep some of the money," he said with his hands moving in the air. "So you bought them for me," I said nonchalantly, and picking up another knife. "Well yeah, it was kind of hard picking them out. I had to think of how small your hands are," he said staring at them. "There not that small! Any ways this is the best present I ever got, so when am I supposed to be heading out," picking up another knife. "Not until three hours," he said with smirk. "Ah man, I have to wait that long," I exclaimed looking at him while I took my jacket off and threw on the other side of the table. "It's not my fault you're an earlier birdie, I thought you would have come late honestly. Oh, that knife right there can cut through bones and those are throwing knives," he said pointing at them like a kid.

I giggled picking up the throwing knives, "Hey Dan, you want to balance something on your head." He looked up at me from where he was sitting, "what," I threw one of the knives toward his direction. He screamed as the knife hit the wall above his head and bounced off falling to the floor. "Damn it Kiera," he yelled getting up. I started giggling and heard the man with greasy hair laughing. Dan started stomping his way to me, "What is your problem?!" I tried to control myself from laughing anymore, "Oh, I'm sorry Dan-Dan. I just wanted to play with my new toys. You know I would never harm you." I walked to pick up my knife, Dan started talking, "I don't know, you looked crazy the way you were getting excited about the knives. And that could have hit me." The Jokers laughter started dying down and he giggled a little more saying "Dan-Dan." I walked back to the table putting the knives down, "Relax Dan, I'm good at math so I know what degree to throw it and where to aim."

"What should I do," I asked making sure I had everything on me. "We can show you around," Dan said looking at the Joker. "Uh, well, yeah sure," he said unsure licking his lips.

"So this place is like your own little house, underground," I said amazed, walking back into the living room. "Yeah, over here is my room and that room over there is the Boss's room," Dan explained pointing. "Cool, the place is descent not as messy as I thought it would have been. How did you two get the stuff and why does Dan live here," I asked looking at the both of them with a curious look. Surprisingly the man with the red lips answered, "Stole it, took it the only thing we bought was the washer and dryer. You should have seen Batman flipping out when I was stealing furniture." I giggled trying to picture the Joker stealing a bed set. "My family disowned me and left me. Plus we rather have a good quality washer and dryer with warranty. We bought it under my name." I laughed, "Sound just like my ex, his family won't even talk to him."

"I'm going to look at TV to past the time," Dan said sitting in a set comforter. I just sat in front of the couch on the floor with my back to middle of it. I kicked my left leg out and had my right leg bent, I was touching my lips out of a bad habit. The Joker had left and came back sitting on the left side of the couch. His right leg was brushing up against me every now and then as he tried to get comfortable. "Hey kid," he asked me. "Yes," I asked still looking at the TV since the news was on. "Do you know what incense are," he said as I heard him licking his lips, "I mean I heard of them." He then swung his legs above my head to stretch out on the couch. I put my head back against the couch to look at him, he had his hands folded behind the back of his head. "Well incense now and days are used to relax people, but they are also used in ceremonies and to warn of evil. Evil spirits that is," I explained to him. He gave me curious look and said, "Okay," then went back to looking at the TV.

A couple of minutes passed and his cell phone rang, he answered. When he answered he swung his legs above my head again and leaned back into the couch with his left leg crossed over his right leg. He started getting annoyed with whoever was talking to him. "No," he said, "Because I don't feel like doing it." He covered his eyes with his left hand, "No. No, no, no, no, no." I looked at him and put my left hand out to him, with a facial expression that said, 'give me the phone.' He gave it to me with a wary look; I slipped the phone into my right hand and put it next to my face. "HE SAID FUCK OFF," I screamed into it, the other side got quite and I hanged up before whoever was on the other side of the line said anything. I gave the phone back to him. I felt his posture sit up a little and he started scratching my scalp. Oh god, I love it when people do that, I pushed my head up against his hand more. I saw the time on the news and shot up, "It's almost nine." I looked at the Joker, "Can I borrow a screw driver," I asked. He looked at me confused and then at his hand that was scratching my head, "Uh, sure. It's in the middle drawer in the kitchen."

I zoomed over there and grabbed it; I started walking to the area where the knives and my coat was at. I put the screw driver in my right boot and started putting the knives in the pockets of my pants. I put one the knives that had a cover between my back and the waist of my pants. I threw my coat on, took out some leather gloves and put them on. I was curling up my hands into a fist and uncurling them. I turned around to see Dan and the Joker looking at me. I smiled, "Hey Dan you think can get me some pliers." He gave me a weird look and said, "Sure." After couple of seconds he handed it to me, "Thanks," I said and shoved it in my pocket. "You ready," Dan asked me with a serious look. "Yes, wait," I started howling like wolf in excitement. "Sorry, it's something my great, great grandfather would do before he would do something dangerous. My grandma said he would do that," I explained to him. "Now I'm ready," I said with an eager face. "Let's go," Dan said I started walking beside him. "I'm coming too," a familiar nasally voice came out. He started walking towards us "But you're doing the job sweetheart," he said pointing at me as he got in front of us leading the way. "Wouldn't have it any other way," I said skipping pass him and kept skipping all the way to the van. I was laughing all the way to van with a smile. "Hahaha, I get to finally kill him," I shouted out in happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman (or any of the characters related to Batman or the wonderful trilogy Batman movies Christopher Nolan gave us. I do own the characters I created, Kiera, Rodolfo, Ciro, and the dirtbag Francisco (whose name I made, sorry if that is actually someones full name!). I do not own the song or lyrics to Criminal by Sarah Paulson. (I will put the link in my profile, if you want to listen to the song.)**

**When you see the break or gigantic line that means P.O.V changes. I am still getting use to posting. **

**Most importantly, thank you to Leslie Lil and ! (^.^)b Your words encouraged me to continue! Please enjoy the story.**

On our way to the hotel Francisco was staying at I was sitting in the back with the Joker, while Dan was driving. "So what are you going to do," the man with his purple jacket asked me licking his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. I said in a seductive way, "Give him the most memorable night." Then I said quickly in my regular voice, "Oh wait, he won't remember because he'll be dead." I started laughing and the Joker joined in, "Ah music to my ears," I said to myself.

We finally arrived; Dan and the boss gave me a serious look. "You sure you can go through with this kid," the boss asked me. "Yes I'm sure," I told him with a serious look. "How are you going to enter the building," he asked me. "Since I want my identity to be protected and I don't want to get caught yet, I'm taking the fire escape that is in the back of the building. Then I'm crawling through the vents until I see his door number then, I am entering." He gave me a smile, "I think you're good to go." I took a deep breath and exited the van, "Alright, I'm out." I walked across the street and started walking to back of the building pretending I knew what I was doing. I found the fire escape and jumped up to grab the bottom of the latter to let it fall. "Alright, now to climb to the tenth floor," I said to myself. When I finally made it I looked at the window, it's one of those old fashion windows that you can open through the inside or out. "Well, that made life easier for me," I checked to see if anyone was walking or if there was a camera, "Nope I'm good to go." I closed the window behind me once I got inside, and started walking still checking if there were cameras or people. I turned a corner and there was vent on the ground, 'perfect,' I thought to myself. I started unscrewing it and made sure the screws were secure in my zipper pocket. I got inside the vent and pulled the cover back on.

* * *

><p>I looked at the time on the radio that was in the van, twelve minutes passed. That's it I'm going in there. "Dan open the glove compartment, put on the clown mask and take the pistol," I told him licking my lips. "What, you never do this, nor do you ever come on a rookies job," he said to me still doing what I told him to do. I pulled the pistol out from the back of my pants, making sure it was loaded. "We're just going to be in the room next to her and make sure nothing happens to her, okay," I said to him irritated. "Alright, alright will go," he said getting out of the van.<p>

We crossed the street and started walking to the back of the building. "How are we going to get in," Dan asked me through the mask. I waved the gun around and pointed at the back door, "I don't care if anyone sees me."

* * *

><p>'Ah ha,' there's his room; I kicked the vent opened and crawled out. I simply knocked on the door and was ready to grab the door knob because he always looked through the peep hole. He opened it and tried to close it, but I grabbed the knob to quick and shoved my foot between the door and doorway. "Ahhhh, you got me," he said with his Argentine accent. I giggled thinking about how I was going to kill him, and him thinking I think he's funny. His humor always sucked. He stood in the door way shirtless leaning against it and holding the door knob I let go of. "What do you want," he asked biting his bottom lip while he checked me out. "I want something I should have done a long time ago," I said putting my bottom lip in my mouth and letting it come out in seductive way. He walked in and flung the door open letting me enter, I closed the door behind me and locked it.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking in front of Dan and he begun to say, "I'm surprised we haven't got caught and it's so noisy on this floor." I gave him look that said, 'I agreed with him.' I was about to fully turn a corner and I stopped when I saw Kiera knocking on the door. I put my back against the wall and kept my head looking down the hall she was in. 'I don't like the way he's looking at her, like hungry wolf about to eat a lamb. Plus he's fucking short, he only looks three inches taller than her,' I thought to myself. She walked into the room. At that note I rushed and busted down the door next to the room.<p>

I pointed my gun at the people who were in the room. They were either out of it or passed out; clearly they were all on drugs. "Fucking rich people," I said to Dan who closed the door behind us. All the rooms are the same, so that means the bedroom must be on the other side of this wall. I have a feeling that's where she's going to kill him, by the way she made that seductive joke. I found something small and pointed and jabbed it into the wall. "What the hell are you doing," Dan asked me. "I'm going to keep an eye on what's going on. If something happens, that man's ass is mine," I explained to him nonchalantly. He gave an 'oh' expression, "I want to see," he said grabbing the sharp object from me. 'That was my poking stick,' I thought to myself. I started looking through the hole and saw the asshole walk in and Kiera behind him without her coat on.

* * *

><p>He turned around and I started taking off my coat, when he asked, "If I wanted a drink?" I put my coat down and slipped an empty little bottle and small baggy into my pant pocket. I brushed my hair out of my face and said, "No, I'm underage, remember." I leaned against the wall with my pelvis sticking out, "We both knew what I meant when I spoke to you out there. How 'bout you show me the room?" He gave me a big smile and opened a door to his bedroom while saying, "You we're the only girl I love to hear speak." I smiled to him and closed the door, 'bite me,' I thought to myself.<p>

"Do you have any ties," I asked him with a smirk. "Yeah," he said and pointed at the dresser, "Three are in there." I walked to it, "What about, never mind you have that to." I took out all three of his ties, two of his belts and one sock that I balled up. "What's that for he," asked like an eager teenage boy who was about to have sex for the first time. "Lie down on the bed," I commanded "and spread your legs and arms out as far as you can." He did what he was told and asked "Why." I got on the bed and straddled him, "Because I want to have my way with you." He raised an eyebrow at me in excitement, I started tying his left wrist with his tie to the left post of the bed, and making sure it was nice and secure.

* * *

><p>"Who would have known she would be into S&amp;M," Dan said with laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at that, 'some virgin she is,' I thought to myself. She surprises me again and again. She was securing his right foot with one of his belts to the bottom right post. I hate that she had straddled him, but I knew she had to do it to gain his trust. He asked her, "Why did she have the gloves on," and she simply said, "It feels good with cool leather touching a warm body."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have your cell phone," I asked him with a half-smile. "Yeah, it's over there in my speaker," he nodded to the direction. "Perfect," I rubbed my nose against his, moving away when he tried to kiss me. "You have my favorite song on your phone still," I asked with excitement. He nodded his head. "Alright, I'm going to put this sock in your mouth, place this tie on your mouth and tie it behind your head," I said with a smile. "Do you really have too," he asked with his annoying whining. "If you want me to have my way with you, then yes," he nodded his head at me with an okay.<p>

I got off the bed and sashayed my way to where his phone was at. I saw two small holes in the walls, was that there? Whatever, I'm going look for that song.

* * *

><p>She muffled him and is going to play music, that's freaking smart. Nobody won't care about the noise because the whole damn floor is noisy. I looked at her as she sashayed her way to were the holes where at. Her movement was like a snake, I mean her hips move just by the way she walks, but man she knows what she is doing. I started giggling thinking how that man thinks he's getting lucky, 'oh yeah, she is having her way with you,' I thought to myself. Music started playing and she started singing with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah I love this song it's a cover of 'Criminal by Fiona Apple,' but it's the actress Sarah Paulson who is singing it, much better in my opinion. I started singing the beginning part as I took off my top with my black muscle shirt showing. "I've been a bad bad girl, I've been careless, With a delicate man, And it's a sad sad world, When a girl will break a boy, Just because she can," by this time I straddled him and took out one of the knives to cut the left side of his face. He started shaking and that started screaming when I cut him. "HAHAHAHA! You know, I use to fantasize about you screaming in pleasure, but this is much better," I giggled now resting between his legs. "You always were full of yourself; it always had to be about you. So let's carve your name into your chest," I said with excitement and giggling some more.<p>

I started carving the 'F' first, and he screamed through the sock and was moving a lot. I thunked him on the forehead, "Stop, you're going to mess up my art project." He just yelled some more and started crying, "Fine it's going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me. Well I won't get hurt at all, so please keep on screaming." I started laughing as he kept screaming and crying. After a beautiful two minutes his name was carved into him. I stood up in front of the bed and posed like a flamingo dancer. I clapped my hands twice, jumped, posing again while saying, "Fransisco," rolling the 'R' for emphasis. Something's missing, ah; I grabbed a pillow case from the pillow and started getting blood on the corner of it from the cuts on him. He hissed as I did it, "Oh yeah you like that," I said jokingly. I started painting a star furiously on his stomach with his blood, "Look mom, I'm painting," I said then started laughing.

* * *

><p>I was trying not laugh out loud so I started laughing into my hand. Okay the flamingo dance thing was genius, but saying, "Look mom I'm painting," was just too funny to me. Especially the way she said it like a four year old kid and pointing at his stomach. I almost lost control laughing; it's nice to know she likes dark humor. Dan stopped looking awhile back, saying she was, "insane, and going to make sure no one walks in here or over there."<p>

* * *

><p>Just in case he breaks lose somehow, I'm going to cut his Achilles and because I know it will hurt like a bitch. When I cut the left Achilles I made sure it was nice and deep, blood started spreading on the bed. He screamed so much and actually started trying to move his arms. I laughed to myself because his screams were only murmuring noises; no one was going to hear him accept me.<p>

He picked up his head to look at me with more tears coming down his face. I walked to where his right foot was at. I tilted my head to the left and put an open smile on my face, putting the blade on his right Achilles, "Ah," I said still with an open smile. He shook his head back and forth, I closed my smile leaning more forward shaking my head up and down, to show him I was eagerly saying 'yes.' He kept shaking his head 'no' vigorously and I just cut his right Achilles as deep as I did the left. "Mmm hmmm mmm," he cried out in pain. I chuckled to myself, "Wait until you see what I'm going to do your arm."

As I walked over to where his right arm was I noticed there was a hammer on the floor. 'Just what I needed,' I thought to myself. I'm glad I don't have to look for something hard to use. "I've always wanted to do this," I told him while picking up the hammer. I picked up the hammer and placed the head on center of his forearm on his right arm. I picked it up and down for good measurement. With all the strength and the thought of hurt he gave me I pick up the hammer fast and slammed it on his arm. I laughed out loud when blood sprayed on my face as I heard a crack. "Oh shit," I said through fits of giggles, I pointed at his arm and said to him, "Your bone is sticking out!" He turned pale, 'Aw, I don't think he is going to last any longer. My fun is about to be over,' I thought to myself.

I hadn't realized the music stopped awhile back, I need to hurry. I rushed to his left arm and took out the pliers Dan gave me. "I've also wanted try this too," I said excited. I grabbed his index finger nail with the pliers and yanked on it making the nail come of his finger. "Interesting," I said to myself and continue to take the rest of his nails out on the left hand.

* * *

><p>I don't know what's funnier the way she had laughed by the way the blood sprayed on her, or the facial expressions on her ex's face. I saw she started taking the nails off and I knew it was time for me to go to the van. I don't want her to know I was looking out for her, spying?…No, looking out for her.<p>

I noticed the druggies didn't even notice I was in there, so I walked out of the room. "Dan," I said walking, "Let's go to the van, and don't tell her we were keeping an eye on her." Following my footsteps he said, "Alright boss."

* * *

><p>I placed the small bottle I had in my pant pocket, back inside this time it was filled with his blood. I cut the very tip of his nails I yanked out with the knife Joker said that can cut bone. I placed small pieces I cut off the nails into the small bag, and put it in my pocket. I looked at my ex to see his face was paler, yup he's almost gone.<p>

I crawled on to the bed and sat where his head was at and placed his head in my lap. "Okay," I said, "any last words you want to say? If you scream, I'm stabbing you in the eye," I told him untying the tie and taking the sock out of his mouth. I looked down at him, and he said with his eyes empty, "I never loved you," and turned his head so he wouldn't look at me. I stuck the sock back in his mouth and tied the tie back on him. I got off the bed then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "I had always loved you." I saw a tear roll down his check and I whipped it. 'That's right, I'm killing last bit of his life with kindness,' I thought to myself, 'cruel to be kind.' I grabbed the hammer and started walking to the bedroom doorway, "I'll see you in hell Francisco," I said with a soft tone, knowing that is the last thing he will ever hear.

Time had pass and I was rescrewing the screws back into the vent. I opened the window I had crawled into to enter and crawled out then closing it shut behind me. When I was halfway down the fire escape I knew he was dead by now. When I feet met cement ground I threw the hammer into the big dumpster and made my way to the van.

Once I crossed the street, I opened the van and got inside. "So…uh, you finished," Joker asked licking his lips. I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I knew everything he like and disliked. He never had to tell me to do anything because I knew what he wanted," I turned my face to where I wasn't looking at the boss. The Joker said, "Let's get you back so you can clean up. Not saying you look bad in blood or anything." I giggled and looked at him with a smile; he just gave me a smile with a gleam in his eyes. Dan started driving to our destination. "I told you I always going through with it," I told the boss ignoring him rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Three updates! Wooo, I had so many ideas over the weekend I had to write out, and I'm still going. School started though, so I will try to keep updating on weekly basses, I have like 5 off periods at the moment so yeah. :D **

I stretched as I got out of the van. I gave myself a small smile and yawned. "Hey Dan, want to race," I asked raising my eyebrows up and down at him. He just smiled and said, "No thanks, kid." I looked at the mad man in purple, "How about we just walk it kid," he told me and patted my head. "Okay," I said in defeat, "I can finally take off these gloves!" I shoved the gloves in my coat pocket, "I hate that my palms get all sweaty from wearing them," I explained rubbing my hands on my pants. The Joker grabbed my hand and said, "You got long nails kid," he said examining my hand as we were walking. He continued talking as I started blushing as we walked, "They're not too long or to short, but still long. But not in creepy way." I smiled as he let go of my hand, "You trying to say you like them boss?" He licked his lip, "Uh…yeah."

We made into the boss's and Dan's house, or where they live at since it's under an abandon warehouse. I was about to make my way to the bathroom when the green headed man said, "Stop." I stayed still and gave him a confusing look; he walked out of the living room and came back in. He threw me a small wash cloth at me and told me to fallow him.

We walked into his room and he turned on the light. His room was painted purple and the trimming was black. I laughed as I looked at him go through his closet, "My room in Texas was purple, the trimming was red and the ceiling was lavender. My grandma wouldn't let me paint it black." He stuck his head out of the closet and gave me a strange look, "Um, you wouldn't mind using a jacket as a shirt?" I looked at him confused, "Noooo," I said with unsure answer, he handed me a black jogging material jacket with a silver zipper. "You said no, and you can use my bathroom to clean yourself," he said pointing at the door.

I walked in and he said, "Hand me your clothes when you take it off." I left the bathroom partly open, and I saw that he was standing there sideways giving me privacy, not even trying to peek inside. I took of my coat and threw it on the tank on his toilet. I took my long sleeved shirt, muscle shirt and stuck out my arm through the crack of the door. I felt him grabbed and then he asked, "Uh…does your bra need to be washed?" I smiled to myself, "No, it's all good," and I closed the restroom door. I heard him walk off, really shocked on how his room and bathroom isn't that messy. I smiled to myself when I saw red, black, and white paint on the sink, as well as green staining it. I started taking the blood off my face with the wash cloth he handed to me.

* * *

><p>I put her clothes in the washer, 'what the fuck am I doing,' I thought to myself. Yeah I gave her some privacy; I don't want to treat her like a broad. I mean she sure is crazy, but you can tell she has class, plus she doesn't need to be treated like dirt. I ran my hand through my greasy hair, and but both hands on the washer and looked down. I noticed my sleeves were down, I forgot I took my jacket off, I started rolling them up.<p>

It's getting late and it's cold outside, I'm going to make her spend the night. I screamed silently, 'why am I nice to her,' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>I walked in living room with the jacket on and zipped up. The jacket has his scent on it; it smells good and comforting in my opinion. I sat on the floor and got close to the coffee table. I placed all my knives on the table and started cleaning them. Dan said, "Hey," to me and I replied with a smile as he sat down on his chair. At that moment the boss walked in, "You're spending the night." I put the knife down I was cleaning and looked at him, "Come again," I told him. "You heard me. You're not walking out there by yourself and I'm not letting any of your neighbors see you getting dropped off by a van. Also, if you walk by yourself. …You're tiny and some men out there are real low life's, they might attack you."<p>

"But," then he caught me off before I can talk, "Trust me," he said, "Plus your clothes won't be done till later." I just laid down on the ground and covered my eyes with an arm and said, "Fine," dramatically. "Dan, go pick up the pizza I ordered," the boss told him. I shot up sitting criss cross style, "Wait, if I'm going to stay here let me record my voice so you can send to my older brother. I never make calls or send out anything here, just in case someone tries to trace it," I explained to Dan. I recorded the message and made up a lie saying, "I'm working overtime and going to spend the night at a co-workers apartment that is close by, her name is," I looked at Dan and said, "Daniella. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I handed my phone to Dan, "Just press send when you're far away from here. If you go through it I'll kill you." He smiled and said in a girl voice, "Okay, does that mean your bunking with me tonight." The Joker said, "No, she's sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the couch. Now go get the pizza, Daniella."

I laughed at how Dan just walked off with his head hanging. I stood up and stretched, the man not wearing his purple coat any more walked up to me. "Uh…here's your payment," he was holding out a wad of money rolled up, "exactly five hundred." I stood up and grabbed it from him and felt his warm hand grace my cold one as I got the money. "Thank you so much," I said with a smile. "Your hands are cold," he said licking his lips. "They always are, I don't know why," I said to the man with his face paint smeared. "You know what they say, cold hands warm heart, kid," he told me when he went to go sit on the couch. I let myself drop to the ground, "Only for the ones I care about," I went back to cleaning the knives I used and the pliers.

"Where should I put these pliers," I asked the Joker dangingly it in his face. "Uh, just but it where you got the screw driver from," he said still reading the newspaper. I put it back in the kitchen and went back to living room. Might as well take off my boots, I'm keeping my socks on though! I sat on the other end of the couch with my back to the arm rest with my left leg bent and right leg stretched out. The Joker looked at me from the corner of his eyes; I just leaned into the couch and closed my eyes. "Black socks," he said, more like a question. "Yes," I said with my eyes still closed.

I felt the other side of the couch moving, 'what's he doing,' I asked myself. I felt two legs on both side of my right leg. I opened my eyes to see he put both his legs on the couch and my right leg was between his legs. I noticed his shoes were off this time. "Your feet are small," he said in amazement. "And your feet are huge, besides my feet aren't that small," I told him back. "Uh, yes they are, there like little kids feet. What size are you," he asked his head leaning in one of his hands. I let my left leg lay out straight on the couch, "five and half," I answered as he put the bottom of his right foot against the bottom of my left foot. "Yeah, that's small," he said then giving me a smirk as I struggled to beat him at this leg war we got into. I started giggling as he pushed my feet making both my knees bend.

* * *

><p>I started laughing as I looked at her struggle trying to make me bend my legs. I know that she said, my laughter was music to her ears, but she doesn't know hers is the same for me. She kept giggling at her own struggle. Her feet are naturally arched, they look like Cinderella's feet. I noticed she had a black necklace on which fell out from being tucked into my jacket. She touched it tucking it in and said through fits of laughter, "I give up, I give up." I put my legs back between her legs; I hadn't laughed like that without someone being in pain or killed in a long time.<p>

* * *

><p>"I like your feet, they are naturally arched and slim," I told him in honesty. He gave me an interesting look, my stomach growled loud. I blushed in embarrassment and did a nervous giggle, "Sorry, I'm really hungry." He just smiled at me and said, "Dan should be back pretty soon," at the moment Dan walked in. "Perfect timing," the Joker said getting up, making sure he didn't knock me off the couch. "Here you go shorty," Dan said throwing my phone to me, "I sent the message he replied saying okay." I caught my phone and got up saying, "Thanks Dan-Dan." Dan placed the pizza box on the table; the boss came back with two sodas, a water bottle, paper plates and some paper towels.<p>

He handed me the soda and gave the other to Dan. Before I knew it I was sitting on the floor eating my pizza answering random questions Dan and I threw at each other, as the boss just looked at as if we were his entertainment.

"Favorite soda," Dan asked biting into his Gotham pizza. "Cherry Coca-Cola, yours," I asked covering my mouth. "Dr. Pepper," he said holding his soda up. I picked up my soda and noticed it was a Coca-Cola, I looked at the Joker. "I figured you were more of Coca-Cola person, I'm no to fond of Dr. Pepper," he told me like he was able to read my mind. "Your right and same here, I'm not that crazy about Dr. Pepper," I handed him my soda and he gave me a look like, 'how did you know I was going to ask for some,' before he took a swig from my can. I just gave him a smile.

I help Dan clean up our mess, when I walked into the living room I saw the Joker carrying a blanket and pillow. He was wearing black pajama pants and a green t-shirt, "I fixed the bed as best as I can," he said throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. "I can always," he cut me off. "No you're sleeping on the bed sweetheart," he said in serious tone. "I won't win this argument, huh," I asked him, he gave a, 'you bet'cha look.' I fondled through my pocket and pulled out a disposable little tooth brush which was a Colgate Wisp. "What the fuck, Kiera? Do those actually work," he asked as he walked to his room. "Yeah they do, and yes I always carry some," I called out to him. He gave me thumbs up and said, "Night." I told him the same thing as I made way to the boss's room.

I finished washing up and was lying in his bed. Purple sheets and purple pillow cases, I like it. His scent was intoxicating my head, the bed felt so soft and warm, I sighed in delight. When I did the man's scent that was swarming inside my head entered, but the lights were off. I could see his face due to the white paint. "Uh, I hadn't washed up," he explained while walking to his bathroom. After a good three minutes and me looking at the light peer from underneath the bathroom door he came out. "Goodnight sw-, kid," he told me as he walked to the bedroom door hiding his face with his hair. "Night, night boss," I told him, he most likely took his paint off.

* * *

><p>I laid on the couch, hoping she didn't see my face. At least I learned some little things about her, thanks to Dan. I wonder if she notices that she walks on her tip-toes, didn't Dan ask her. I started recalling the conversations they were having, no he didn't. She is actually really short; those boots add a little height to her. I looked at her knives on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>I got up and went to grab the cloth they came in. The cloth had areas where you stick them in so you can just roll the whole entire thing up and carry it easily. I finished rolling the cloth up with her knives inside and went back to lay on the couch.<p>

He's really tall, even without his shoes on. I started blushing as I recalled feeling his body warmth from his legs. I covered my face up with his sheets, 'damn it, I can smell him,' I screamed inside my head. That was the last thing I thought of before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating Friday or Saturday! I had fun writing this chapter. Oh I'll tell you when the POV is changing to someone in a different area. I am going to try to update tomorrow, I need to edit the chapter. Please enjoy!**

I woke up on my stomach and pulled the pillow I was hugging close to me. My brain processed were I was at, 'Shit, I need to pay the rent today. I need to leave from here.' I reached for my phone I had placed on the table at saw it was five twelve in the morning. I don't want to move, but I'm going to get up. I inhaled the wonderful smell coming from the bed and pushed myself up. I need to change my clothes, first I'll wash up.

I walked out of the purple room and closed the door behind me quietly. I smiled to myself when I heard Dan snoring loudly, reminds me of a dog when there sleeping upside down. I saw the boss on the couch he had his face covered with the blanket and arm sticking up above him. I giggled at his odd sleeping position. I quietly made my way to the washroom and changed in there since the two knuckle heads were still asleep. I folded the jacket and put it on the coffee table in the living room. I noticed my knives were in the little cloth, 'Awww,' I thought to myself, 'It's nice when a guy gets you knives and put them up for you.' Should I…No, I won't…but he's asleep he might not notice. I leaned down to his covered face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, or what I hope was a cheek. He begin to stir and I shoot up standing straight, all I heard was him sigh in happiness.

I made my way to kitchen and open the fridge, there's some food in here! I can make them pancakes; I opened one of the drawers and bacon. I mixed my ingredients in a bowl and after a good twenty minutes I had three plates fixed. I checked the time to see it was close around six, I need to hurry. I didn't make them eggs, because I knew it would get cold, and I hate it when that happens.

I should leave a note, I searched through the drawers in the kitchen and found a pad and pen, there was to do a list on there I added at the bottom, "Say Kiera is awesome." I ripped off that sheet and ripped off a blank one. I put the pad and the one that was already written on back in the drawer and began to write a note. I wrote, "Thanks for letting me stay in your comfy bed, I didn't want to get out of it. For spending the night at a guy's place for the first time, it wasn't that scary! xD I have to leave because I need to pay rent before eight, sorry I'm not saying bye to you. Oh, and thank you for putting my knives up, that was sweet of you. I made you and Dan breakfast so eat up.

P.S. You know how to let a girl have a good time. -Kiera"

I put the note on the coffee table for the boss to see and picked up the cloth with the knives in it. I took one good look at the man with green hair still covered up in his blanket and made my way out of the abandon warehouse.

I opened the door to my family's apartment, "I'm home," I shouted and walked to the living room. The living room and kitchen is connected and so was the "dining room." Hey, my brothers said to me. My mom's little Shih Tzu, Daisy, that had white and light brown hair was wagging her tail and fluffy butt. "Hey fluffy butt," I told her picking her up and kissing her on the head. I put her on the couch and she ran back to my mom. "Did you eat," she asked me like a usual parent does. "Yes ma'am I have, I also paid the rent already so who wants to go grocery shopping," I asked the pack.

Rodolfo said first, "I can't, I have a meeting with Bruce Wayne," he said grabbing his coffee and moving to the couch. I took off my jacket and walked to my room to put it up and hiding my knives under my bed. I said out loud, "The Bruce Wayne, as in the one who owns Wayne enterprise," I said walking back to the living room. "Yup, apparently he heard about how I'm going to college to become a general practitioner and I'm doing my intern at the same hospital his father use to work at," he continued saying. "Well that's great congrats. I'm so happy for you, I wonder what y'all are going to talk about," I asked in curiosity. "Honestly, I don't know, but it will be interesting," he said checking his phone. Ciro was trying to put his arm around my shoulder saying, "Smell my armpit," I shouted 'no' and dodged the giant. "I thought I was going to get you this time, I can go to the store with you," he said to me as he went to his room to grab a jacket. "Ma," I asked and turn my head to her direction. "I'm staying with your brother to calm his nerves down," she told me playing with Daisy. "Okay, well I'm going to change and go with Ciro," I said making my way back to my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I heard Dan walking out of his room, with his basket full of dirty clothes. I looked to the coffee table with a note that said 'Joker' on it and my jacket folded neatly laid next to it. I reached for it and began to read it. 'She left already,' I thought to myself a little angry. And I'm not sweet, wait she likes sweets. I can let her think I'm sweet, but only her! Dan walked in, "Did she leave?"<p>

"Yup," I said popping the 'p.' Dan said walking to the kitchen, "She didn't even say bye. Omigod, she made us breakfast, she even left us warm coffee!" Dan walked back in showing me the pot of coffee that was still warm. "You make it seem like we never have hot coffee around here," I said throwing my arms around and going to my bathroom to wash up. "Well yeah, put we only knew her two days, and she made breakfast. There has been no female we brought here that cooked for us," he screamed to me. I finished washing up and thought to myself, 'We never brought anybody else here.'

I walked into the kitchen and smelt the pancakes and bacon she wrote about. My stomach started growling, "They smell good," I said. Dan finished swallowing the piece of pancake in his mouth, "They taste better. Mmm. How did she learn to cook like this!?" I laughed at his expression of amazement. I pulled the plate of flapjacks and bacon to me and poured syrup on them. They are perfectly round and beautifully golden! I took a bite, it was soft, warm, and nice and sweet, they are really good. "Okay, I think this is the only time I will ever enter heaven," I said to Dan, "In honesty, I thought you were exaggerating. But these are freaking good." I shoved another piece in my mouth, I'm actually happy. I was mad at her and, that's not fair! She used food against me! Then I touched my cheek, did she kiss me…or was I dreaming.

* * *

><p>It was five, it already started getting dark outside, I just finished cooking super and had some country music playing. I always like to have music playing especially when I'm in the kitchen. 'Might as well feast,' I thought to myself, 'plus I want give boss and Dan a plate.' I made enough food to feed an army, old habits die hard. Back in Texas I had to make enough food to feed seven people and extra just in case my eldest brother and his fiancé dropped by. I don't mind cooking and baking, it makes me happy.<p>

Ciro walked into the apartment, he just got back from work. "Something smells good, what did mom make," he asked me walking into the kitchen. "I cooked today fool! It's your favorite homemade fried chicken," I told him and he got really excited. I continued talking, "I made mash potatoes and gravy. Mashed and peeled the potatoes myself. I made homemade cornbread, southern styled green beans and for dessert an apple pie made from scratch." His smile got big, "We're eating good tonight." I said grabbing a bag and putting a container inside, "I'm going to Daniella's place, to properly thank her for letting me stay the night." He nodded his head, "Usually I would try to make you stay, but the majority of the food is staying her so I don't care. What's the container for?" I looked at him as if he was stupid, "Sweet ice tea, duh. You know we live off this, plus I'm pretty sure she never tasted it before. Plus everyone loves our tea." He helped me put my jacket on and said, "Be safe, I'm going to try to wait to eat when Rodolfo gets back. He should be on his way." I grabbed my stuff and said, "Okay and wake up ma. She wanted to take a nap and told me to wake her up when you got here."

* * *

><p><em>(POV Changes to someone not in the area.)<em>

"My apartments here, my little brother should already be here Mr. Wayne," I said to him unlocking the door to my apartment. "Roldofo, I said you can call me Bruce," the playboy billionaire told me. I laughed as I entered the apartment hearing country music on, "My mom raised me to respect everyone, just showing I respect to you." He gave me look that he appreciated the honesty.

"Mom, Ciro, Kiera, I'm home. I brought Bruce here he wants to meet you all," I said a loud. "Just fallow me they are most likely in the kitchen," I told Mr. Wayne while walking to the kitchen. I saw my mom and Ciro serving food on plates. "Where's Kiera," I asked confused, and started introducing the family to Wayne. "This is my little brother Ciro," I said to Bruce as he shook my little brother's hand. "Nice to meet you," they both said to each other. "This is my mom, Callidora," I said to him as they both shook hands. They both said, "Hi," to each other.

"Kiera left, she took some food to her friend to thank her," mom told me and went back to serving food. "Who made this, it smells good? Did you make it Mrs. Gregario," Bruce asked my mom. "Oh no, my daughter made it," she said. We all stayed standing around the small kitchen island. "Well, I'm going to call Kiera," I said to no one in particular. "Put it on speaker, Ciro," said with a goofy smile. "No, I'm not going, yeah I will," I looked at Bruce, "brothers have to do their job, being a pain to their sister." He just laughed and we all got quiet as I pressed call and put the phone in the middle of the island on speaker. Bruce started leaning on the island as she heard her say, "Yes." Her southern accent is out an about.

* * *

><p>I answered my phone saying, "Yes," to Rodolfo, halfway to the boss's and Dan's place. "Why aren't you at home," he asked me. "You know why I'm not there, I'm pretty sure ma told you," I said not caring my accent was coming out. "I know, but it's just Bruce wanted to meet the family. Everyone else is here except you," he said trying to make me angry. "Well did you call us to let us know," I snapped back at him. "No," I cut him off, "Exactly you ass! You should be happy I cook, I even backed an apple pie," I told him as I kept walking. I heard bursts of laughter come through my phone, "I forgot to tell you you're on speaker and Bruce is here listening to us say hi Bruce," Rodolfo said. "Hi, Kiera," I heard a soft male voice say. I turned red from embarrassment, "Rodolfo you ass! You'll be sorry when I get home, you just wait and see! And hi Mr. Wayne," I said the last part in a calmer tone. "I see you when you get home Kiera," my annoying older brother said. "Alright, bye everyone and your still gonna get it," I said as I heard everyone say 'bye.'<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that was my sister," I said looking at Bruce, "Sorry she is not here." He laughed, "It's okay, she's an interesting one isn't she," he said. "Yeah she is," I said in honesty thinking of how she does a lot for my mom. Ciro started talking, "Well come and eat with us. She made homemade fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, homemade cornbread, southern style green beans and an apple pie made from scratch," Ciro said dragging him to the dining room table with two plates.<p>

"She made all of that," Mr. Wayne asked surprised. "Yes she did, if there is something us females know how to do in our family. It's cooking and baking," my mom said in proud tone. I took her plate and my plate to the table. "Would you like something to drink," I asked Mr. Wayne making my way back to the kitchen. Ciro said, "Give him some tea," and started smiling. He turned his head to Bruce and said, "You'll love it, ever tasted sweet ice tea made by a southern?" He looked at him with a curious look, "No, I haven't. I guess I'll take that."

I sat at the table and handed him the cup. "Well dig in, you don't have to be shy," I said to him, I knew he was hungry by the look on his face. He tasted a bit of everything before saying, "This is really good. I never tasted anything like this. Is it wrong to say it taste better then what my mom made?" I laughed, "No, people tend to say that whenever they taste her or my mom's cooking." He took sip and then a gulp of the tea, "This is good, very sweet! Whoa, is this how you guys always eat?" My mom answered him, "Yeah, food is what settles people down. It's nice to eat with the family and talk."

He asked another question, "The music, you always listen to country?" I answered that question, "We listen to all kind of music, but I guess Kiera was in the mood for country. Her and my mom love to listen to music when they cook. Well, they always like having music on." My mom laugh saying, "It's true."

* * *

><p><em>(POV changes to someone not in the area)<em>

'Oh, they're probably going to be mad at me for leaving without saying bye," I thought to myself. Oh well, I walked in their home saying, "I brought dinner," and entered the living room. Dan shot up from his usual spot and said, "Your back," with a big smile on his face. I laughed, "Yeah and I brought food." The boss walked out of his bedroom in his usual attire and just stared at me. I blushed, because I was just wearing my fitted boot cut jeans, a long sleeved baggy black thermal shirt that had four buttons on the top, but I left one open, and solid black ankle converse. The top was baggy, but would cling on to my curves every now then and fit me really loose. The sleeves are to long so it was bunched up in areas on my arms and the shirt was long so it fit me to wear it covered my butt.

"I wanted to say thanks properly," I said after a while as he continued to stare at me. "I brought," he cut me off. "I heard you when you walked in kid and thank you for breakfast, it was delicious," he said walking to me and ruffled my hair. "Oh god yes, thanks, it was so good," Dan said with a smile. "I'm glad, y'all liked it. I made supper," I said holding the bag up. "Well let's go to the kitchen then," Dan said pushing me towards the direction he mentioned. I saw Joker shaking his head and following behind us.

* * *

><p>I was looking at Kiera reheat the food for us. As Dan and I sat at the kitchen island, Dan had started talking about some movie he saw. You know for Kiera being small, she has really, really long legs. She must have short torso, but those legs really do look nice. Even if she wearing a pair of jeans. I'm actually pretty excited to taste what she made, everything she said she made sounds incredible. This tea kicks ass. She's going to have to come here and make it for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I gave a plate to the boss and Dan, I watched as they started eating and smile slowly crept up there face. "Damn kid, you sure know how to make a man feel like a king. This is fantastic," the Joker said chewing more of his food. "Hehe, thanks, don't forget there's pie," I said as I started eating. Dan said, "I'll never be able to find someone to marry that cooks like you," he said in a serious tone starring at his plate. I busted out laughing at him.<p>

Dan finished his pie up quick and started yawning. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I feel so sleepy," he told us. "Okay, sorry my food tends to that to some people," I said looking at him sluggishly walk out of the kitchen. I took a sip of my tea and set it back on the table with my hand still touching it, as I looked at Dan finally walk out. I felt a warm hand graze my hand, "Hey kid," the Joker said in a soft tone. "Yes," I asked in the same tone looking at him as he slowly slid his hand away from mine. "Did you…Uh…um, kiss my cheek," he asked insecure and unsure of why he was asking. I smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach, "Yes, why do you ask," I said to him. "I was just wondering, that's all," he said trying not to smile. "Well, I think I'm going to go," I said gathering my stuff. I continued talking, "You can just stay there," I walked close around him. "By the way," I said walking close to the kitchen door, "I only let you touch me the way you do. I really don't like being touched from people, my family or from him when he was alive. I had always been like that, and that's the truth. I'll see you around." After that I walked out and he just stood there, just like I wanted him to.

* * *

><p>She did kiss me, that made me happy. She only lets me touch her the way I do, and we haven't even got to that good level. I really, really like knowing she didn't really let him touch her. I started thinking of how she pushed her head into my hand when I was scratching her head, she did it like a cat demanding to be scratched more, more affection. The way her hips move when she just walks. The way our legs felt when they brushed up against each other when we sat on the couch together.<p>

"Fuck," I said grabbing my hair with hands and pulling it a little as I leaned on my elbows with my head in my hands know. I started bouncing on the balls of my feet; I need to get my mind off her, for at least awhile.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the apartment everyone was surprisingly asleep, must have been the food. I threw everything in the dishwasher and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. 'Hehe,' I thought to myself while kicking my converse and jeans off, 'I'm going to have some fun.' I saw Sasha lying on the other side of the room. "Hey Sasha," I said in whisper she barely picked up her head. "I'm going to, uh, have a little fun with him," I whispered again. She tilted her head to the side. "I'm going to connect to him, and let each other have a good time," I whispered some more almost squealing with excitement. She then gave a look like she understood and went back to sleep. I giggled to myself as I began to lie down on my bed.<p>

Okay, a woman can make herself orgasm by herself, by just thinking and fantasizing. So if I think of him and concentrate on him as I fantasize maybe I can make him feel it too!

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm pretty sure I was calmed down but know I'm just thinking about her. That's it I'm taking a shower and dealing with this urge. I got up and went to my room, closed the door behind me and locked it. I am not going to be disturbed. I started stripping my clothes off as I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door. I should take a cold shower to let the heat off.<p>

Fuck it, warm water it is, I'm going to think of her. The water started coming out of the shower head. I got in and let the warm water run over my body as I started hardening thinking of little movements she makes.

* * *

><p>I started concentrating on him, focusing on his face and his mind. I thought about me and him sitting on his bed in his room. Him just wearing black pajama pants and me just wearing the long sleeved black shirt I was wearing. He looked at me and I looked at him, we both moved closer to each other. He grabbed my face gently and started pulling me to his face. I looked him in his light brown eyes and moved in for the kiss.<p>

At first our kiss was slow and passionate, but suddenly the pace fastened then turned out into a make out session. He pulled me to where I was laying on top of him and he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our legs were between each other and he flipped me over to my back. We broke our kiss to take a breath; I giggled and saw his face paint was smeared. "Mm my paint looks good on you," he said in husky voice and started kissing me some more.

He started fondling and grinding me on while he kissed me. I gasped feeling his erection rub against my bare leg. He started kissing my neck and smiled into it when he heard me gasp again as he touched my left breast with his hand. "Off, please," he said and we both took of my top. "You next," I said and I smiled as I felt him kick of his pants. We were bare and our skin was touching each other, nice and hot. 'The thing good about this is, in real life I will not lose my virginity and only feel pleasure. This is my world so I'm just going on based how I think it will be,' I thought to myself losing my thought and concentrating on his mind and where he is at.

* * *

><p>I was still standing under the shower head and still haven't relieved myself. I closed my eyes to think of this fantasy and right now we are naked lying in my bed and I'm kissing her. It's almost as if someone is showing me this. I'm kind of being controlled but still having my little fun.<p>

My mind started racing as my thoughts continued. I kissed her and put my legs between her legs. I started parting them with my knees as she started kissing my neck. I groaned at the feeling of her tongue on my nape.

* * *

><p>I had started attacking his neck; I was kissing it and then licked his nape and kissed it. I sucked on part of his nape as he started lowering himself inside me. 'I'll just make it seem I'm not a virgin, since I don't know how it feels to have my cherry popped,' I thought to myself with a giggle. I gasped as he entered me and he moaned. He started moving his hips back and forth and I started meeting his rhythm. "Uhhhh, this feels so good," I was saying between heavy breathing and moaning. "Yes, it does," he said and groaned as I pushed myself up against him meeting his every move.<p>

* * *

><p>As I fantasized being inside her, it felt so real, I was pumping myself at the same rhythm, moving my hips as if I was inside her. She wrapped her arm around my neck as we started getting closer to our climax. I want to meet with her; I'll make her meet with me. I started speeding up my pace and so did she. "Meet with me Kiera," I whisper into her ear, pulling her body closer to mine. "Uhh, I am, Joker," she moaned to me. 'If only I can hear her say that in real life,' I thought to myself. We moved together as one, our loins burning. At our last moment of driving each other of the edge with one good thrust, she moaned my name as I did hers. We gasped breathing for air, as I pulled out of her. I laid on my side and pulled her close to me. She gave me a lazy smile and said, "That was amazing, but I think you have to go." I kissed her and said, "I'll see you around." I opened my eyes and saw that I ended up moving my hands against the shower wall somehow when I was fantasizing. I was still standing under the shower head. 'What the hell just happened, I feel like I just had sex or something. I felt the pleasure, but I also felt it mentally, it was like if it was real,' I thought to myself.<p>

I'm actually taking shower tomorrow for now; I'm crashing on my bed.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, 'That felt amazing," I thought to myself with a smile plastered on my face. Sure I didn't know how to actually fantasize of how it feels but it was good enough for me and I think for him. Well let's see how he acts around me to see if it works. Also if he has hickey on his neck where I placed it, because that means it had to work. I'm just going to sleep, too tired to change and wash up. I fell asleep thinking of how it will actually feel to make love to someone in real life.<p>

I decided to check if all the paint was off my face before I went to sleep. I don't want to have to wash the sheets tomorrow. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still have some paint. I started washing it off and notice something on my neck, 'is that a hickey,' I thought to myself. That's it I'm going to sleep, I threw myself on the bed stomach first. Oh god why, it smells like her. This girl is going to be the death of me. 'Damn my curiosity and my other head,' I thought to myself before I crashed.

**I didn't want to make the saucy part freaking amazing! I want to wait till they actually do it in "reality." **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not posting like I usually do! Thanks for like the other chapter makes feel good. :D Please enjoy! :D**

I woke up pretty late but was feeling good. I smiled to myself as I thought about last night. It was raining pretty bad outside and was getting colder. I took a shower and decided to stay here for today. I need to catch up on my reading, take some notes on it and write it in my book. That herb book finally came in, so that will defiantly come in handy.

I told my family not to really disturb me today, explaining to them what I was going to do. Yes, I would come out to eat and talk to them for a break. Other than that, focus on my main tasks. 'Try not to think about him,' I thought to myself. Defiantly do not go to his place, even though you want too! Also I will get sick walking out in the cold rain.

* * *

><p>I woke up on my back and I unconsciously put my left hand under the pillow folding it to where it was partial on my face and smell her scent. I sighed thinking about last night, 'it felt so real,' I thought to myself. I need to take a shower; I groaned pushing myself off the bed. I looked in the mirror real quick to see if the hickey was still there and it was.<p>

I had finished taking a shower and put my usual signature purple suit on. I spent the majority of my day plotting because I heard a certain person was throwing a party. I just love causing chaos! I notice when I was in the warehouse, above ground, it was raining hard and it was getting late. I went back to my "house" to check the time; she hasn't showed up at all. "Dan has Kiera came over that I was too busy to notice," I asked him. 'Well I would notice if she showed up,' I thought to myself. "No, she hasn't showed up at all," he said looking at me strange and kind of smiling.

Weirdo, "Did you get the phone like I told you," I asked again hoping he did. "Yup, you want it," he asked putting the weapon down that he was cleaning. I gave him a look that said, 'really.' He threw the phone to me saying, "I already put your number and my number in it." The phone was just a simple flip phone. As long as it can make calls and send text message it was good to use in this business, especially if you don't want to get caught. Plus it is easy to destroy the SIM card. I put the phone's number into my phone. I will just wait around here for a couple of hours. She'll show up, she always randomly shows up.

* * *

><p>Alright, I finished what I wanted to do and got to do some other activities. Activities that make me feel so alive and full of energy. I put on my pajamas, it was a simple black pajama shorts and a purple pajama t-shirt that was a V-neck, I wore t-shirt bra underneath. It was still pouring down outside, I'm calling it a night. I went to sleep wondering what he was doing and if he felt yesterday's pleasure. 'Don't get up and go to him. Even if you really want to,' I thought to myself as my eye lids got heavier.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to see her. I just have to see her. It was already eleven something p.m. I had not laid my eyes open her. I went to my room and went through my drawer to find the small piece of paper telling me where she lived. I made sure to remember the information and headed out. As I took a couple of steps outside the warehouse to my destination, I begun to get soak from the rain and it started thundering. Fuck, it's cold, I don't care, I want to see her. I need to know if she was okay.<p>

My pace had started getting faster and faster. I kept letting my legs carry me to my destination as I looked for the street sign. When I saw the building finally come to my view and looked at it, 'She is somewhere in that building.' I saw a fire escape on the side of the building and decided to climb it; I hope the window I enter is to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>I heard noise outside my window amongst the rain and thunder. I'm a light sleeper that's why my family gave me this room, just in case someone tries to enter the apartment through the window. I grabbed the knife from under my pillow; it was the one that can cut through bone. I looked out the window and saw a shadow climbing the ladder to the platform of the fire escape. I stood on the left side of the window with my back to the wall.<p>

Once the perpetrator opened the window and stood up, I pushed him to the right side of the window against the wall holding my knife to his throat. My body was close to his, "What do you want," I said with a growl, ready to slice his throat if he tries to do something.

* * *

><p>This is an interesting position; I wish I can stay like this. She is so close to me, I started breathing a little heavy and was able to smell her. It would be nice to stay like this, but there's a knife to my throat.<p>

* * *

><p>The man moved his mouth saying, "It's me kid," I let my breath out I was holding and moved the knife away from his throat throwing it on the table stand next to my bed. I hugged him real quick and let go, "What's wrong with you! I could have killed you! What are you doing here," I said in a whisper tone confused as fuck.<p>

"I wanted to see you. I was wondering if you were okay, I didn't see you today," he said to me. I smacked his arm and closed the window shivering. "You idiot, it's raining hard and its cold outside. You could get sick," I said to him as I put my lamp on which made the room dim. I went to my closet pulling out my KISS concert shirt that was an X-Large and my brothers black jogging pants I took. "You look good in purple," he said as I grabbed a bath towel. I stopped in my tracks remembering I was in my pajamas and barefooted.

"Uh, thanks," I said, he got closer to me. "No really, it compliments your skin tone," he said looking at the nape of my neck. "Fallow me and try to be quiet," I whispered to him as I was making my way to the bathroom. "Close the door behind you," I commanded him as I set the water warm for him to take a shower. "You're going to take a shower. Use whatever you need, and give me your clothes so I can wash," I said turning around so he can take his clothes off. I heard him removing his clothes, "The bathroom is big," he said. "Yeah, it is. I think it's because there's only one bathroom for the apartment," I said to him as he walked closer to me, my back still to him. "Here you go," he said as he put his arm around me placing his wet clothes in my hand, I blushed knowing he was naked. "Thank you, leave the door unlock. I'm going to come back in here, just in case someone wakes up. They'll think it's me taking a shower," I explained to him. I heard the shower curtain closing and I walked out going to the washer.

I was looking at the material of his clothes looking at what I can wash and what can only be cleaned by drying it. I blushed as I noticed I was touching his black boxers, 'Well that's interesting,' I thought to myself throwing it in the washer. I started it and threw whatever had to be clean drying it in the dryer. I left his two cellphones and multiple sharp objects on one of the shelves hidden so no one can see it. I made my way back to the bathroom entering it and locking the door as I did. "Your back," he said as I heard water splashing around. I sighed, "Yes," I said as I sat on the floor my back to the wall. "When you're done, you can put on the clothes I have folded on the toilet," I told him. "Am I going commando," he asked in chirpy tone. I laughed, "Yeah, sorry, you have too," I said to him.

* * *

><p>I'm taking a shower in Kiera's apartment and she's in the bathroom with me. I enjoyed it when she hugged me, but it was probably a hug of relief. I finished my shower and started turning off the water, when I opened the shower curtain I saw she was standing with her back to me. "We're you standing like that the whole time," I asked as I tried myself off. "No, I got up when I heard the shower go off. I wanted to give you privacy," she told me as I was finishing putting on her clothes.<p>

"I'm done changing," I said so she can turn around and look at me.

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw he looks good in regular clothes. I saw his face and there was not one spot of paint on him. I just stared at him, he was moving his hand and I knew he was going to try to cover his face. "No, don't," I said in a soft tone as I walked closer to him. I moved my hand up slowly to touch his face. I put my right hand on his left cheek and put my thumb on his lip. I looked at his scare with hurt in my eyes. I traced his lip with my thumb and moved it to his scar to feel it. A sad smile was on my face but then turned into an actual happy small smile. I enjoy the way he is, "You're beautiful," I said to him.<p>

* * *

><p>She was just staring at me when she turned around. I moved my arm so I can cover my face with my hand , but she told me, "No, don't." She put her hand on my left cheek and put her thumb on my lips. 'Her hands are soft,' I thought to myself. She started moving her thumb softly and gently on my lips, then she moved to my scar. I saw hurt in her eyes and a sad smile on her face, but then her smile turned into an actual smile like she cared for me. Like she liked me for who I am, for the way I am, even for the way I look. 'Will she laugh at me, call me freak, make fun of me, like others had,' I thought to myself. "Your beautiful," she said to me and looked at me for second. Then I felt her soft lips on mine, I've waited for this.<p>

* * *

><p>I tip toed and pressed my lips gently against his. We moved our lips together slowly and kissed passionately like it was going to be our last kiss ever. We parted and I smiled at him touching his hair, "I make you take a shower so you won't get sick and you leave your hair really wet," I said to him. He just tilted his head at me and furrowed his eye brows, giving me a small smile. I grabbed one of my hair towels in the restroom, threw it on his head and started ruffling his head to dry his hair. He surprisingly bent down a little for me.<p>

When I stopped drying his hair I noticed there was a hickey on the nape of his neck. I touched it, "It worked," I said in excitement." He looked at me, "What," he asked. "Nothing just got to my room I'll be over there quick," I said to him quickly.

* * *

><p>I went back to her room and sat on her bed. The next thing I knew she was in here holding a blow up mattress. "My brothers were doing something stupid with it," she explained to me why it was already blown up, as she closed her door and locked it. 'Will I get to know why I have this hickey and know what the hell happened yesterday,' I thought to myself. I looked at her put the mattress next to her bed and put a sheet on it quick. I saw something big and black moving on the other side of the room. "What the fuck is that," I asked pointing to were the blacked haired thing was at.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's my cat, Sasha, you ass," I said protective to him. He laughed at how I got protective of her. "She's my baby; I've had her for ten years now. She's a Black Panther mix that's why she's so big. I think she is still growing," I said sitting on my bed across from him. He moved his hand to my chest and grabbed my necklace, "What is it," he asked. I smiled at him, "My mom gave me this necklace, and it's a pentacle," I said to him. "A pentacle," he said in curiosity.<p>

"Yes," I said, "Which will explain what happened yesterday night." He looked at me for a long time. "So you were the one doing that, I mean we, wait. I thought, well…" he stopped talking. "Feeling pleasure, I wanted to feel you, without have the actual sex yet. I mean, I am still a virgin," I said to him. "Okay you might think I'm disgusting, but I was touching myself to you last night. When the weird stuff was happening," he said to me looking away from me. I laughed and blushed, "No, it's okay. I'm quiet flattered, in a weird way," I said.

I moved closer to him, "You know what this means," I asked him showing my pentacle. "Uh…no," he said licking his lip. He looked at me I started talking again, "Each point has a meaning, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. I, like my mother, practice Wiccan, my brothers do a little." He looked at me shaking his head absorbing what I was saying, "Continue please," he said. "It's witchcraft, I practice white magic. Some people practice black magic, and others do a little of both," I told him and looked at him for a long time. "You won't tell anyone what I'm telling you, will you," I asked him. "No I won't. I promise you I will not tell anyone," he told me in honesty looking me in my eyes when he said it.

"Good, because that means…I'm a Witch," I said in seriousness. He looked at me, "So you do spells and can curse people," he said kind of asking. "Yup, it takes concentration and energy. I can even connect to people though their thoughts and dreams," I said to him and he smiled. "Interesting, you're the hottest witch I know. No wonder you're a beautiful creature," he said to me leaning a little closer as I blushed.

* * *

><p>So, I like a freaking witch. I giggled to myself, 'she bewitched me with her charms and looks,' I thought to myself. She practices witchcraft, but she does white magic. Then why did she not come by today, was she doing something with that. "Is that the reason why you didn't come today? And the reason you bought incense," I asked her as she moved to the other side of me and stuck her cold feet under me, which made me jump.<p>

* * *

><p>I giggled as he jumped when I stuck my cold feet under his left leg. "Yeah, I was doing a protection spell for my mom, brothers and I. It was time to put a protection spell on the apartment so my mom and I were doing that. Plus I was taking notes on some spells and herbs that can help me with certain things," I said to him yawning. "You really are smart aren't you? You always tend to surprise me," the Joker said to me. "I guess, but you're smart too. People just don't notice it," I said to him smiling and started lying down. He looked down at me and smiled, "I'm going to let you go ahead and sleep kid," he said ruffling my head and moving to the air mattress.<p>

"Mmmm take any pillow and blanket," I said to him as I laid on my rights side. I always lay on my right side; I feel comfortable sleeping like that. "Okay," he said grabbing a pillow and blanket then laying on his left side looking at me. I smiled and closed my eyes still seeing his face in my head.

* * *

><p>I just looked at her sleep for a good ten minutes. I want to sleep next to her, but I don't want her to get mad at me. What if I pull the blanket she's on to make her fall onto the mattress and say you rolled off the bed. I started pulling the blanket she was on and she rolled onto the mattress. She opened her eyes and I acted surprised, "I think you rolled out of your bed," I said to her moving a little making the air mattress push her closer to me. "I'm a light sleeper," she said, "I felt you pulling the sheets," she continued burying her face in my chest. I laughed, "Oh, sorry. I need to remember that," I said to her but was too busy enjoying her body close to mine. "Might as well lay on my bed," she said grabbing the blanket I was using and started to move to the right side of her bed. I got on the bed and laid on my left side as she laid on her right.<p>

I covered us up with a blanket as she moved herself closer to me, burying her face in my chest again. I really enjoy her doing that, I've actually really never shared a bed with someone. I felt her put her left leg bent between my legs and her left arm around me. I put my arms around her and moved her closer to me.

* * *

><p>"I always sleep like this with a pillow, but I have you to do this to know," I said to the boss in his chest. "I kind of like that, this," he said in a whisper. My loins started burning from how close we were. 'Uhh, I've never been so close to a guy before,' I thought to myself begging for mercy. He put one of his hands in my head and started scratching it, "Good night kid," he said in soft tone. "Night boss," I moaned from the feeling of him scratching my head turning me on. I fell asleep taking in his scent and being wrapped in his arm.<p>

* * *

><p>I kept scratching her head knowing what it did to her, even though it kind of relaxed her at the same time. Her breathing was almost like a cat purring because I was scratching her. I looked at her fall asleep and listened to her breathing turn into a steady pattern. I leaned in to kiss her on the lips and I felt her smile against it. I put my chin on her head and closed my eyes to fall asleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was in uh...depressed state for a while. But no need to worry, I'm still continuing with the story, it is just too much fun. Also, you can thank a certain kind person for getting me out of my funk. I think he knows I write this. O.O Is that why he kept calling me Kiera? *giggles* He gets me every time. Well, hope y'all enjoy it. (Going to try to update this weekend! :D )**

I woke up under the blanket with a handsome man's arm wrapped around my waist. 'I need to get his clothes, toys, and cell phones before someone sees it,' I thought to myself. He was lying on his back and my head was on his chest. I listened to the pattern of his breathing, which was a sweet melody to my ears. I smiled looking at his peaceful face. I don't want to bother him, but I don't want him to get caught either. I tried to slip away from him but his grip tightened and he pulled me closer.

"Mmmmm, what are you doing," he said in a sleepy tone. "Trying to get your stuff before someone sees it," I said to him. "Uhhhh," he said and sighed while moving. "You can stay asleep, I'm coming back to lay down," I said to him getting up looking at the clock to see it was five fourteen a.m. "Okay," he said rolling onto his stomach. I giggled quietly to myself, 'that's cute,' I thought. I quietly rushed to the laundry room and grabbed everything that was his. I went back to my room locking my door of course, and started folding his under clothes and putting his other clothes on hanger, hanging it in my closet. I heard him moving and saw he was looking at me with one eye opened, his head positioned on its side. "I like looking at you do simple house work," he said still drowsy. I made my way to the bed to lay on his right side, "And I like looking at you reading the newspaper," I said to him pulling the blanket over us.

He turned his head to look at me and then he closed his eyes. I moved closer to him laying on my right side with my face in front of his. I started scratching his back with my long nails. "Ohh, that feels good," he said practically moaning. I was doing that for a good while until he fell asleep, and so did I.

I woke up again this time the green headed man had his arms around me in a gentle way and we both had a leg between each other. I moved a little and the felt something hard against my leg, 'Defiantly not his leg,' I thought to myself silently laughing while biting my lip with a big smile. He moved himself up and a gasp escaped my lips feeling his hard on rub against my leg. 'He's not wearing freaking underwear! He makes me want to do things I only dream of and desire,' I thought to myself as he moved again. I breathed heavy and bit my lip as he did it again, my breasts beginning to swell. I looked up at his face to see he was looking at me.

* * *

><p>I woke up practically rubbing myself up against Kiera. When I looked down at her face her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip. She then looked up at me with an innocent look yet her chocolate brown eyes were a bit lustful. I moved myself against her again and heard her breath heavy again her breath hitting my chest. I did it one more time feeling so good and noticed she arched herself against me a little unconsciously. The ends of my lips went up slightly as I moved my leg between her to where her woman hood was against it and my snake was next to her inner thigh. I moved my hands to her hips and watched as the ends of her lips curved into an unnoticeable smile, but you can see it in her eyes. I pulled her back and forth a few times feeling her heat on my leg, which made me harder. I can feel her soft body rubbing on me, 'I love the way this feels. I'm so glad I'm going commando,' I thought to myself as she gasped, her lips partially parting.<p>

* * *

><p>I moved my hands to his shoulder for more support as he moved my hips again and I arched. 'I've never done this before and it feels so good,' I thought to myself as the Joker gave me a devious look. When he was moving me against his leg and his wood, I slowly pelvic to him as he pulled me and he gasped. He pushed me, then I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me again and I thrusted again, "Uh," I moaned at the moment. We were moving together and my movements would make him moan. Feeling his leg between me, nice and warm, as well as him against my thigh just made me more hot and bothered.<p>

He moved more against my leg making me gasp and want more from him. As his facial expression turned into a sexual one, he whispered close to my ear his breath hitting it, "I should get up," and moved away from me with a smile. I lay on my bed pouting and looking at him, "You tease," I said while arching my back upward. "That's what you get for teasing me before you left my place the other day," he said grabbing his black Express boxers. "Uh, fuck," I said in torment. "Pay backs a bitch sweetheart. Is your family still here," he asked me. "I don't know, let me check," I said as I got up.

I closed the door behind me, as I went to the living room. Only looks like Roldofo is here. "Hey," he said to me, "I've wanted to tell you something," he said motioning me to sit down. "Yeah," I said and questioned at the same time. "Remember how Bruce Wayne came over the other day," he said, I gave him a 'duh,' look. 'Like any one would forget that,' I thought to myself in sarcasm. "Well it turns out he really like the family and our determination to do things," he paused for a while. "He's going to pay for my college, not just that, but Ciro's as well. He wants to give Ciro a job in his Enterprise," Roldofo said to me in excitement. "With that, we'll be able to pay for rent and food easily," he said in happiness. "That's wonderful," I said, "We won't have to worry anymore! Mom can finally relax!" He just smiled and looked at his watch, "Oh, I have to be somewhere by twelve and it's already eleven twenty." He got up and said, "Bye," to me as he walked out of the apartment.

"You can go to the bathroom and use a disposable toothbrush," I screamed out. 'Huh,' I thought to myself, 'This Bruce Wayne guy is a very sweet man. No one has ever done anything like that for my family." After the Joker came out, I went into the bathroom to wash up. When I came out he was sitting on the couch in the living room in the same jogging pants, one of my oversized plain white t-shirts and my oversized black jogging material jacket. "Why do you have some baggy clothes," he asked me in curiosity. "Hand me downs and for lazy days," I said to him.

"What do you want to eat," I asked him walking to the kitchen. "Uh…A sunny side up egg, toast and sausage. Being worked up by you made me hungry," he said patting his stomach. "Same for me bubba, and I did not get to do my work out," I said to him thinking about how he pulled away. He laughed at my seriousness and disappointed tone. "There's tea," I said that made him get up and come to the kitchen. After I finished cooking, as he teased me every now and then and me growling at him, we ate. "I'm going to change," I said to him as I put our plates in the dishwasher.

I put on a black long sleeved flowy pirate shirt, with a pair of dark navy blue, bell bottom jeans and granny boots that had two inch heels. I left the top two buttons of my blouse unbuttoned and grabbed my black shades that where small and circular. I picked up my black leather purse that had a chain for the strap and took it with me to the living room with my stuff in it. I put on my sunglasses thinking how it was freaking sunny outside, 'I wish it was cloudy like it was yesterday,' I thought to myself.

"Uh, you going somewhere," the man in my clothes asked me licking his lips. "Yeah, I'm going to buy some plants," I said to him while brushing my hair. He looks cute dressed like that, for not wearing his purple suit, even though I personally like him in it!

* * *

><p>She looked wonderful dressed like this; I'm so use to her covering herself up with just clothes. Well, I understand why she dressed like that when she comes over. Always have to be ready for anything and easy to kick ass in. I wonder if she actually has style. "Can I go with you," I asked her, why did I ask! I should be like, 'I'm coming with you.' "I'm going with you, even if you say no," I said to her. "Do you dress like this all the time," I asked her, when she walked back to her room with the brush.<p>

* * *

><p>'Oo, trying to be manly and dominant,' I thought to myself. "I just wear what I want, and for some reason people really like it. You can look in my closet if you want," I said to him grabbing his cell phones to give to him. He walked in my room and opened my closet looking inside it. "You actually have clothes that aren't black. Skirts and dresses too," he said that last part in a curious way. I smirked to myself, he seems interested. "Here are your cell phones," I said handing to him when he walked closer to me. He grabbed both of them, put one of them in his pocket and gave me the other phone. "This is yours, so I can contact you when I need you…for a job," he said while licking his lips.<p>

I smiled at him, "I like it when you lick your lips and thanks," I said while I walked to living room slipping the phone in my purse. I hope I don't break the phone; I always enjoyed flipping the phones open. I saw him staring at me, "Are we going," I asked as I walk to apartment door. "Uh…yeah," he said catching up with me.

* * *

><p>We we're walking on the side walk; I was fallowing her because I had no clue where we were going. She kind of stunned me when she said she liked the way I lick my lips. Everyone was always freaked out by it; it took Dan awhile to get used to. Everyone kept staring at me, even though I was walking close to her. Our hand accidentally brushed against each other and she gave me a smile with her cheeks pink.<p>

"We're almost there," she said to me, which I was happy to hear. I'm getting really sick and tired of these people looking at me. I noticed a bunch of girls around Kiera's age standing ahead of us who were giving me an ugly look, which started making me want to cover up. This is one of the reasons why I wear paint and kill people! Apparently Kiera noticed too because she moved to the left side of me, grabbed my hand and hissed at them when we walked passed by them. They jumped when she did that which made me smile.

"Forget them," she said getting closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. This I can get used to, I can only picture the way she would get if someone attacked me. I sure in hell would kill someone if they touched her. She dragged me into a direction and said, "We're here," with excitement in here voice and her accent coming out. When we walked into the store, there were variety of plants, the bag with seeds in it, pots, gardening tools and a bunch of plant stuff that I didn't know about. I'm pretty sure Kiera knew about everything in here since it looks like she's a book worm due to the piles and shelves of books she had.

She let go of my hand and started roaming the store like cat in the jungle. She was smiling and would smile even more when a plant would brush against her face. A lady came out from the back and looked at me weird. I put the hoody on my head so she would stop looking at me. The lady said hey to Kiera, apparently they know each other. She must hang out here or help every now and then. I found Kiera holding a pot, and examining a leaf on another plant on a shelf. "You found something," I asked getting close to her. "Mmmm hmmm," she said to me looking at another plant. "You like plants," I asked her curious by the way she would look at the plant and say, "Your lovely." She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, I grew up to love plants. They give us oxygen, some of them feed us, some heal us, are used for medicine and some are poisonous."

"You're looking for plants that contain the herbs you need," I said to her she smiled at me and her eyes glistened a little. "Hehe, bingo bubba," she said to me pointing her finger at me in a goofy way. After a good while of looking at her observe the plants and her explaining some of them to me. She was finally buying four plants. I was standing at the end of the checkout counter behind a stand looking at random pamphlets. I noticed some guy with brown hair came in confused, 'whatever,' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ms. Gregario," Angela said to me with a smile handing me my receipt. I was about to grab the cardboard box with the plants in when a man said, "Excuse me did you say Ms. Gregario," he asked Angela, I just stood there confused. "Yes, I did," she said to him confused as well. The man looked at me; he had brown hair, brown eyes and had a lovely smile.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "but you wouldn't happen to be Roldofo's sister Kiera," he asked with a smile. "Um, yeah why you asking," I asked him smiling and giggling a little because how weird this was. "I'm Bruce Wayne," he said to me with his hand out for me to shake. "Oh my god, your Bruce," I said to him shaking his hand firmly. "You're doing so much for my family. Thank you so much," I said to him with a big smile. "Well your family is brilliant and can make something out of themselves," he said to me still grinning.

"What brings you here," I asked him my curiosity getting the best of me. "Uh, I accidentally knocked over one of my butler's plants," he said scratching his head in embarrassment. I laughed, "Well do you have a greenhouse," I asked him thinking of a plant he can get. "Yeah, it's pretty big. You have an idea of what I can get him," he asked me with hope in his facial expression. "Yeah, in the back there's a plant called Oemletia or Indian Plant. It grows small berries that look like plums. They taste sweet, but when they are under ripe their sour like a wild apple," I explained to him. "I think he'll like that," he said looking at the plants I had.

"You don't mind pointing it out to me. I'm not that great with plants," Mr. Wayne said to me. "Um sure," I said making my way to the area I saw it at. "Did Roldofo tell you he was invited to one of my parties to meet some people," he said to me fallowing behind. "No, but that must explain where he was going today," I said to him thinking he needed a suit. He laughed probably thinking the same thing. "Well I have to go," I said to him, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne," I said sticking my hand out to him. "Same to you, and please, call me Bruce," he said shaking my hand. "Alrighty then, I'll see you around," I said walking away my accent came out. I heard him chuckling and say bye.

I grabbed the box and tilted my head to the Joker telling him, 'come on.' He fallowed me and we made our way out the store going back to my apartment. "Who was that," he asked me with an attitude and almost as if he was wondering if he needed to kill the guy. "A man that is helping out my family. Giving my brothers opportunities they always dreamed of," I said with a smile, thinking about them. "Hmm," he said putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, well my jacket. He must not like that I was talking to him. His arm was bent so I put my arm to link his still holding the plants and leaned my head on him. I never did this either, but it feels nice.

* * *

><p>I glanced down at Kiera to look at her face. She seemed at peace at the moment. I was going to kill that person, but he's helping out her family and she seems happy about it. She could have any man she wants, but she is here with me. "Hehe, that was so fucking weird. I was thinking to myself, who the fuck are you," she said to me making her voice deep on the last part. I heard her sigh, "I'm sorry if you're upset that I talked to him," she said to me in a sad tone.<p>

After a good amount of silence between us I spoke up. "It's okay, you did nothing wrong kid. That just means you might have to make it up to me," I said with no emotions even though I was laughing in the inside. She started giggling and gave me a devious smile, "I'm up to that," she said pulling me down into a kiss, which I did not see coming. She let go of me and walked ahead of me saying, "You're going to have to take the fire escape just in case my family is home, sorry," she finished saying singing 'sorry.'

* * *

><p>When I walked in I saw Roldofo was home. 'Fuck, I wanted to bother the hell out of the Joker,' I thought to myself. I haven't hanged out with him or my family in a while. I said, "Hey," to him and walked to my room with the plants. I crawled out my window and put the plants on the fire escape, as I saw the Joker still climbing up. I smiled to myself and got back inside. I closed the door to my room so Roldofo wouldn't enter. I shouted out loud, "I'm going to be in my room for a bit." Then my favorite clown stepped inside my room and threw himself on my bed. I looked at him as he just stared at me.<p>

I sat next to him and started messing with his hair. "You have to kick me out, don't you," he said with a monotone facial expression and tone. I couldn't help but giggle, "Uh, yeah, but you can stay in here." He sighed, "Okay, but before you walk out," he yanked me down so I can face him and then he kissed me. "Now you can leave," he said with a lazy smile gracing his face. I gave him a dazed a smile and said, "Okay, well I hope I see you around" as I walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>Well, that sucks. I thought I was going to get to mess around with her a little. Might as well call Dan to pick me up, I'll do that after I change. 'Wait, I'm sure Kiera won't mind me going through her dressers,' I thought to myself. I'm just going to stick around for a tad bit and leave. I need to get ready to crash that party. I started laughing to myself; it's going to be fun!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Roldofo," I said to him while I plopped down next to him on the couch. "Hmmm," he said starring at his hands as he sat hunched over. "You thinking of something," I asked him waving my hand in front of him. "Mmm yeah, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you will react though," he told me like he wanted to hide from a killer. I just stared at him hoping it was nothing I wouldn't like. "I got invited to a party by Bruce that's happening tomorrow…and I kind of promised you'll show up," he said to me saying it slow as if he was choosing his words carefully. I smiled at him and then smacked his arm, "Why would you do that?! Man, that explains why he mentioned it when I ran into him," I said to him not so excited. "You meet him today? Well that's not important, but please show up. I beg of you, I don't want to be there by myself. Plus Bruce didn't meet you when you were there that night, so you owe me," Roldofo said proving a point.<p>

"Damn it! Fine I'll do it, doesn't mean I'll like it," I said to him folding my arms over my chest. "Good," he said with excitement. He continued speaking, "By the way, you don't have to look for a dress, or heels or jewelry. I bought you all of that to wear." I sighed, "Okay," he got up from where he was sitting and brought in what he was speaking about. "Red," I asked him confused. "Well yeah, you look pretty in it. Plus men get stupid around you. I need some entertainment for myself. Looking at the guys bother you, and you shooting them down," he said laughing.

* * *

><p>Well, I snuck out without getting caught. Alright, I can't think of that witch. 'I need to get to business, I need to blow the place out of proportion,' I thought to myself giggling. 'I hope Kiera doesn't notice I took a pair of her black panties, because I'm keeping them,' I thought to myself as I shot her pantie like a rubber as it went flying to my pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried on the dress, and noticed it fit my curves. "Why," I asked Roldofo walking to the living room. "Don't want to admit it but you look so pretty. Also your growing up, I know you always kind of wanted a dress like this," he told me like, I know you better then yourself. I sighed in defeat walking back to my room.<p>

I closed the door and stood in front of my mirror starring at the dress I would be wearing. The dress is red, long and drags a little. It has a split that goes up on the left side of my leg, revealing it, which made me blush because I've never wore anything like this before. It has long sleeves that fit my arms, well; the whole entire dress fitted me showing off my curves. It had a very thin red belt that went around the waist so people can focus on the area. My actual favorite part of the dress is, it was off the shoulder type. Showing and complimenting my pale skin. 'Only if he saw me in this,' I thought to myself blushing even more.

I had three inch red high heels to match the dress that Roldofo bought me. The heels cover my toes and ended with a pointed tip. The heel part went from red to silver. The heels were practically sexy all by themselves. The jewelry was too beautiful; the earrings were made out of my birth stone, garnet. There were shaped like rain drops but they looked like blood droplets, and they were encrust by silver making the garnet pop out. The necklace was a small silver necklace that was a choker, but on the left part had two small garnet stones only apart from each other so much. The necklace made it look like a vampire bite me on the neck.

Upon looking at my image, I decided to wear my hair up in messy bun. It will look like it's tight but not too tight, and a little messy to give me a sexy look. Even if I don't want to be at the party, I'll try to enjoy myself. 'Maybe I can sneak off to his place tomorrow afterwards,' I thought to myself, wondering how it would be to show up in a dress.

* * *

><p>I started laughing to myself about how great tomorrow will be. 'I hope she shows up tomorrow,' I thought to myself, 'I think I'm addicted to her.'<p> 


End file.
